Liu Clan of Wancheng City
Liu clan of Lujiang. History The Liu clan are the true descendants of Prince Jing of Zhongshan. From Sun Jian's time, Chen Duan and his clansmen were retainers of the Sun clan. Liu clan, Wancheng city’s oldest noble family was once Lujiang’s oldest nobles. During Lu Kang's reign in Wancheng city, the Lu clan was very respectful toward the Liu clan. They even married Lu Kang's daughter to Liu Kai. After that, Yuan Shu occupied Wancheng city. Yuan Shu was the third brother of the Yuan Family's fourth generation, naturally they knew about the Liu clan's influence, so he left them alone. When Yuan Shu was defeated, Liu Xun came to Wancheng city. Liu Xun was one of the Han Dynasty clansmen and relative, so he naturally treated the Liu clan well. Only when it was Sun Ce's time did the situation change. First the Lu clan was suppressed until almost being annihilated and then came the Zhou clan of Shucheng County. When the Zhou clan rose, the Liu clan did not feel too much bitterness, because the Zhou clan was also a boss in Shucheng County. Even though the Liu clan was once one of emperor’s royal courtier, the Liu clan was already prepared for their decadence in noble status and even wanted to hand over their status as Wancheng city's oldest noble. But the Chen clan, He clan, and Yu clan were truly impatient, they wanted for Liu clan to drop their status. But with Sun Ce came the Chen clan, the Chen clan raised their status to the same as Liu clan, furthermore, they also seized several of the Liu clan's business ventures. The Liu Clan lost all three of their grain storages in Wancheng city, they were all emptied and destroyed by Lu Bu. It all amounted to 50,000-shi of grain and provisions. It can be said that the Liu clan’s wealth suddenly shrunk from wealthy to almost destitute. How the Liu clan became this rich is because they accumulated it from generations to generations, who ever expected that this wealth is destroyed in only one night. All of them, performed many acts to embarrass the Liu clan, when the Liu clan invited their guests. From boorish table manners, to bad-mouthing the Liu clan, making the Liu clan truly embarrassed. The He clan and Yu clan were originally Wancheng city's local nobles, but the Chen clan, were immigrants from Guangling. Originally they were just a small clan from Guangling but when Chen Duan tied their knot to Sun Ce's war chariot as their advisors, their status suddenly rose and they began leeching from the Liu clan's power and influence until they became one of Wancheng city's main nobles. Because of the He clan, Yu clan and Chen clan’s treatment of them, the Liu clan had truly become fed up and disheartened. They had already prepared themselves to become low level nobles. At worst, they would also give up their status as nobles and become commoners. As long as they could preserve their surname, it was enough for them. But when Lu Bu’s army took over Wancheng city, suddenly there a ray of hope for them. Lu Bu’s army came with a Liu clansman, Liu Mang the Prince of Shu, and this Prince of Shu truly gave the Liu clan big hopes. Liu Mang was Lu Bu's son-in-law, in other words, he is Lu Bu’s army's little lord and his future successor, along with that the Prince of Shu is one of the Han Dynasty clansmen. Family Members *Liu Kai (Head) *Liu Neng Private Army The Liu private soldiers are not elites unlike the Zhou. This is because during the reign of Emperor Ling of Han, the emperor, started to limit the influence of his own clan, starting with the Liu clan of Wancheng city. They were prohibited to form their own elites, including the two Imperial Uncles Liu Biao and Liu Zhang. They could only maintain their own existence, but fortunately all of them secretly gathered their own private soldiers although not elites. Oolong was Sun Ce's favorite warhorse. Oolong was fed and had his stable clean from dungs everyday by Sun Ce. Sun Ce is the boss of Jiangdong, cleaning after a horse like a servant daily, no one knew why, but when Sun Ce did that his heart was at ease and was able to think clearly. Only when this old buddy of his was happy, can Sun Ce return to his place. The Liu clan's private soldiers had already experienced the hell of arrow volley and the Danyang soldiers assault, so their mentality had transformed into that of an elite soldier. Even the death of their lieutant did not make them panic.Category:Clans